1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuously variable transmission metal belt, a method for manufacturing a metal ring for the continuously variable transmission metal belt, and a method for measuring a shape of a metal ring for the continuously variable transmission metal belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3981069 discloses a belt-type continuously variable transmission including a metal belt including metal rings, wherein the most projecting portion of an end face of each metal ring in a width direction is located between a radially central plane and a radially inner peripheral surface of the metal ring. With this structure, the position at which the projecting portion abuts against a V-face of a pulley is closer to the radially central plane than to the radially inner peripheral surface of the metal ring. Accordingly, the sum of a compression stress caused by the bending force applied to the metal ring wound around the pulley and a Hertz stress generated when the projecting portion comes into contact with the V-face of the pulley decreases. As a result, the fatigue life of the metal ring is increased.
In addition, Japanese Patent No. 4440621 discloses a process of slicing a metal drum to form an intermediate product of a metal ring having a predetermined width and polishing an angular end face of the intermediate product into a semicircular shape with a polishing brush.